Distance
by Whispers in a Thundercloud
Summary: Jailyn Masters has a difficult life. After her parents die in a car crash, she is put into foster care and has been there for two years. She is about to give up hope on someone, besides her best friends Macy and Max, to actually caring for her. That's until she meets Collin. A weird connection comes between the two, and Jailyn's life changes more than she has ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Have you ever had that special something that if you lost it, it would break your heart into a million pieces? Well, I know exactly what that feeling feels like. In life people like to take things for granted and it's true. I should know firsthand what it is like because I was one of those people. You know that saying when you take things for granted, those things eventually get taken away? That's also true. I always thought that because my family was rich and I could get anything I wanted, that I didn't have to worry about anything bad happening in my life. Well I learned fast that that wasn't going to happen.

My parents were always high school sweethearts, staying with each other through collage. They were happy together, and that's all I could ask of my parents; to keep our family together. I didn't want to be like those other kids who only had one parent or their parents were divorced. My mom was a musician, but when she settled down and got married, she became the ultimate track mom. She has long brown hair that always seemed to shine, and I always thought that she couldn't get any more beautiful. My dad was her perfect consort. He was the star football player in high school and got a scholarship into collage. When I was in middle school, many of my teachers would ask me if I was related to the great Gabriel Masters.

Then there was me- Jailyn Masters. I was gifted with my mom's brown hair, while I have my dad's bright green eyes. I inherited my mom's love for music and my dad's love for sports. Every Sunday my dad and I would sit on the couch and watch the football game, and at the end of the game we would be screaming at it. When I was ten, I learned how to play the guitar by ear, and my mom said that was the first sign to becoming a great musician. In middle school, I tried out for our schools track team and I was the fastest runner there. Every weekend my dad and I would get up super early to run around the block a couple times, and at the end we would always race. Of course he won because, you know, he's my dad and you just have to let them win because it makes them happy.

My life was great. I had perfect grades and my freshman year went without a hitch. I was easily accepted by the people who considered themselves cool. I wore name brand clothes, and followed the latest trends, pouring over magazines and talking about cute guys in our school and who was the hottest movie star. I would spend hours on end talking with my best friend Emma. My house was the perfect place to hang out and have sleepovers. My house was like a mansion so we had enough rooms to spare and we had an indoor pool. It's the perfect kind of life a girl could ever ask for.

Then everything changed. One minute I'm the most popular girl at school, and then I'm sitting in an unfamiliar bed thinking about how my life could have gone different. I was at Emma's house doing a school project in English and I was spending the night because my parents thought that it was the perfect opportunity to have a date night and celebrate my mom's grand opening to her first music store. Emma and I decided to watch House at the End of the Street, my favorite movie. It was about10:00 when we saw blue and red light flashing in the drive way and I knew that that couldn't be a good sign. I thought that my life was over and I wanted it to be too.

I was numb as they told me what happened, describing every detail and not bothering to see if I was affected by any of it. They didn't even say their condolences, just nodded at me and went on their way, back to their car and driving away like it was just another day for them. It took a couple of years for me to get my life back, and even today I still can vividly imagine the entire crash as if I had been a bystander or one of the people in it: screams, the screeching sound of metal against pavement, the last words of the paramedics telling the police that my parents had died on impact still ring in my ears to this day. They represent what a constant role I played in my parents deaths by not being there.

I was put into foster care because most of my family lived out of state and my grandparents died when I was five years old. I remember driving past this orphanage every day when I went to school, and I never thought I would be sitting in one of these rooms with other kids that don't have a family. But guess what? Here I am, sitting in a room that I share with one other girl, and her name is Macy. I still go to the same school I was going to, but everything changed after that. I lost my popularity because people believe that if your life isn't perfect like theirs, then you don't have the right to hang out with them. Emma still talks to me, but we've grown farther and farther apart the past two years. My house was put up for sale since I couldn't live in it by myself unless I was eighteen, so I had to take all my belongings that are special at me and I put them on a shelf in my closet. The rest is either in storage at the orphanage or is in my closet. The people at the orphanage had me go through my parents stuff and take what I wanted out of it and everything else was either thrown away or donated to thrift stores.  
That's a story of a foster child. Doesn't it sound exciting?

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock screaming its head off next my head. I groaned and rolled over and smacked the alarm clock. It took me a couple of attempts to shut the alarm off. I rolled over and pulled my blanket over my head. I heard Macy get out of bed and the floor boards squeaked under her feet. I felt the bed dip next to me and she started shaking my shoulders.

"Come on Jailyn, we have to get ready for school." I groaned and pulled the blanket tighter. I heard her laugh and she started shaking me harder. "Don't make me yank the blankets off your bed because if I do, you will regret it." I held the blanket tighter in my hands and rolled onto my side.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled and I was in the edge if falling back to sleep when the blankets were yanked off my bed and I was hit with a blast of cold air. "Hey!" I sat up in bed and turned to glare at her.

She held her hands up in the air. "Hey I warned you before I did it. It's your problem for not listening to me." She tossed my blanket on the bed and she stood up from my bed and walked over to her dresser. She yanked open one of the drawers and pulled a pair of dark jeans out.

I yawned and stood up from my bed and stretched my arms above my head. I grabbed my robe from where it was hanging at the end of my bed and walked towards our bathroom. "I'm taking a quick shower." I shut the bathroom door before she could reply and grabbed a towel from under the sink. I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up before I stripped my pajamas off. I stepped into the shower and I sighed when I felt the warm water hit my back. I took my time washing my hair and when I stepped out of the tub, the bathroom was full of steam. I towel dried my hair and tied my robe around my body.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Macy sitting at her vanity straightening her hair. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and saw that I had thirty minutes to get ready and get to school. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Am I driving us to school or are you?" I asked Macy while getting dressed.

"I can because I have to stop for gas anyway." She answered and I turned to look at her. She was putting pins into her hair and I walked over to unplug her straightener. I grabbed her hair brush and brushed the knots from my hair.

"Okay that's sounds good to me. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." I grabbed my book bag from the foot of my bed and shut the door behind me.

Macy and I have become best friend after a month of me living at the orphanage. When I first arrived here, I kept everyone at a distance and wouldn't talk to anyone. Who could really blame me? But Macy wouldn't let me shut everyone out, and after a couple of weeks of her talking to me and me not answering, she finally snapped and let me have it. She left the room and I felt horrible for her to have to yell at me. I broke out of my mood and I let her in. It took me a couple of weeks to get used to everyone else, but I'm glad that she didn't give up on me. I learned after a few weeks that she came here with her brother when she was thirteen because her parents also died in a car accident. Her brother is a year old then me, making him nineteen.

I walked into the busy kitchen and made a bee line to the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients for my breakfast- orange juice, eggs, and bacon. I cracked a egg into the frying pan and laid out a couple of strips of bacon. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and when my eggs and bacon were done, I put them onto a paper plate. I turned and went to go to the the kitchen table, but I was stopped by Macy's brother Max. He snatched a piece of bacon from my plate and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey go make your own." I smacked his hand away and stepped around him.

"Why when I can just take yours?" He snatched a couple more pieces of bacon and I gave him the plate and went to grab a thing of yogurt. I sat down next to Max and I quickly grabbed the last piece of bacon from his plate. "That was the last piece! You thief!" He pouted and poked his eggs with a fork, making the yoke run onto his plate.

"That's what you get for taking my bacon. Plus, I didn't even get a piece when you started stealing my breakfast." I shoved a spoonful of yogurt into my mouth.

"Yeah, but you gave it to me." He stated and I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"After you stole the other three pieces of bacon." I told him and tossed my yogurt container into the trash.

"Still." He mumbled and I gave him a hug.

"I'll make extra just for you tomorrow." I grabbed my book bag from where it sat next to the counter and I noticed that Macy hasn't come down yet. I wonder what's taking her so long. "Hey, do you know where Macy is? She was supposed to be done about ten minutes ago." I asked Max and he shrugged his shoulders. "You are absolutely no help." I walked up to our room and I say her standing outside the door texting someone.

"Hey we have about fifteen minutes to get to school." I said walking up next to her and she put her phone into her pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was standing here for that long." She said sheepishly and grabbed her bag from where it sat next to her feet. "Come on i still have to get gas and I have to talk to my English teacher before school starts." She walked ahead of me and I followed her after she was a couple of steps away from the stairs.

We walked out to her car out front and she unlocked it. She bought her car when she turned sixteen. She started saving up her money when she got a job and I did the same thing. We made a quick stop to the gas station, and when we pulled into the school parking lot, it was packed. She pulled into a spot under the trees in the shade and we made our way to the school.

"So I'll see you after school right?" She asked me and I watched her glance at the school.

"Actually I need to go to the library to check out a book for my social studies project." I told her.

"Oh ok so I'll see you when you get to the orphanage." With that she turned and made her way to the school. I wonder why she's so distant today and I plan on finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Can you believe it? I had this story updated with two chapters! I feel so accomplished. **

**This all belongs to Shelly Crane. I just like making up my own story's about it. **

**Chapter 2: **

When the final bell rang I made my way to my locker and quickly put my homework in my bag. When I got outside, I decided to make a quick stop to the orphanage to grab a couple of things for my project and I got something to eat. By the time I made my way towards the township library it was 5:30 and it was a thirty minute walk from the orphanage. You're probably wondering why I didn't just take me car, and I just felt like it was a good day to go outside and have a walk. I quickly made my way to the library, hoping to get the book I needed before someone else decided to get it.

After a while of walking I was finally standing by the steps of the township library. I walked past the librarian who was reading at her desk and went to the second floor to look at their reference section. I walked down isles of shelves of books and I was about to give up on finding the book when I saw it on the top shelf. I groaned and put my hands on my hips. Me being only 5'5 is not going to be able to reach that book.

A bright yellow light bulb went on in my head and I felt a smile stretch across my face. I looked around the tables of the sitting area and I saw that no one was sitting there. I stood in front of the shelf and I found a good spot to but my foot on one of the shelves and I pulled my self up. I reached up on my tippy toes and I got just feel the bottom of the book with my fingers. "Come one." I reached up a little farther and the last thing I expected happened.

I lost my balance on the shelf and I smacked my forehead on the shelf when I fell the to floor. I looked up at the shelf and I saw about fifteen books about to fall off the shelf. I rolled into a ball as I saw the first book fall, followed by another and another. After I felt the last book drop, I sat up from where I was sitting on the floor. I heard laughter behind me and I turned to see a guy with brown hair standing behind me, while trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I mumble and went to work on gathering the books from the floor.

"I'm sorry, but that's the first time I ever saw someone do that, that wasn't in a movie." He said and came over to help my pick up the books. Once I had enough books in my arms, I went to work on setting the books back into their rightful places. "You know if you needed a book, you could have just grabbed a chair or something."

"Well I just really wanted this book." I grabbed my book from the floor and held it to my chest. I stepped around him and headed towards the stairs. I heard him walking behind me, and I felt a pounding headache start in my head. Guess I should have expected that to happen. I rubbed my forehead and I winced when I felt a sting of pain shoot through my head. I'm going to have a nice big black and blue bruise tomorrow.

"What's so special about that book anyway?" He asked me after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I need it for a project I'm doing on different cultures in different countries." I turned around and looked at him, and I mean I got a good look at him. He was tall, but I already figured that out when he helped shelf the books onto the top shelf. He had broad shoulders like he was into playing sports, but what really caught my attention were his eyes. He had bright blue eyes that made you feel safe when you were looking at them.

"Oh I remember doing that in school. I picked Mexico." He told me and took the book from my arms to look at the cover. "The Regions of Germany: A Reference Guide to History and Culture." He said reading the title.

I took the book away from him and turned back to go downstairs to check out my book. "So what grade are you in exactly?" I asked him.

"I graduated last year. I had to do that for my senior project. It was either that or researching different diseases. So I decide to do the first option." I walked up to the front desk and handed the librarian my library card.

"Oh, mines just for a stupid social studies project." I took my book and made my way back towards the stair to go to the sitting room. He walked next to my and followed me to the table I picked in the back.

"Hey social studies can't be that bad." I gave him my are-you-kidding-me look and went back to my book. "Okay maybe it is. I remember my class was watching a video and I ended up falling asleep in the back of the room."

"I haven't done that yet. Yet being the key word." I told him with a smile on my face and look back up to see him watching me. A question popped into my head and it was starting to bother me. "Why did you come to the library? You don't have a book with you."

He folded his hands in front of him and he leaned back in his chair. "My family likes to have a family get together at least once a month. I have a huge family, and after spending an hour and a half with them, you start to get tired of listening to them. I figured I would come here since I knew it would be quiet." He looked down at the table while shaking his head and laughing quietly under his breath. He glance back up at me with a smile on his face. "That's was until I found you on the floor with a pile of books falling on top of you."

I felt heat creep up my neck and I returned back to my book, hoping he didn't notice how my face turned to the color of a tomato. I felt something vibrate in my pocket making me jump, before realizing it was my cell phone. I grabbed it out of my pocket and checked to see that I had a message from Macy.

'You have been gone for a couple of hours, and it's starting to rain. Do you want me to come and get you?'

Sure enough when I looked outside, rain droplets were hitting the window hard. I groaned and shut my book, putting it in my bag with the rest of my stuff for my project.

"What's wrong?" The guy asked me. I looked up at him and I saw a look of concern of his face.

"Oh nothing. I walked here after I stopped at the orph... err home... not thinking about the weather change that was going to happen." I stood up from the table and he did the same thing.

"You want me to give you a ride?" He asked me and I didn't answer him right away. Was it a wise choice to have a guy that I just met give me a ride home, and have him find out about my being a foster child? I glanced out the window and I really didn't feel like having to wait for Macy to get here.

"Sure. That would be great." We made our way out to the front of the building, and we stood under the roof that hung over the sidewalk.

"That's my car over there." He pointed over to a nice black BMW and I felt my jaw drop. His parent must be loaded if he has a car like that. I looked up at the rain and I pulled my jacket over my head. "We'll make a run for it when I get to three." He counted down with his fingers, and when he got to three we ran across the parking lot to his car and we quickly climbed in.

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically and pulled my jacket tighter around me. He noticed me do that and he kicked the heat on. I rubbed my hands in front of the vents and looked out the window. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road.

"So where do you live?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence and I knew I had to tell him.

"Um ah I live in the orphanage." I said quietly and I knew he heard me.

"You're a foster kid?" He asked sounding surprised but he didn't look away from the road.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car crash when I was fifteen. They were hit by a drunk driver." I looked over at him and he glanced at me before turning back to the road.

"I'm sorry."

"I've gotten over it after a few years. After sitting in a room with other kids who had the same problem as you actually makes you a lot more comfortable than you may think." I drew a smiley face on the fogged up window.

"No one has tried to adopt you?" He asked and I knew he was just trying to learn more about me and what it's like to live in an orphanage.

"One couple did, but that was a month after the accident. I was in a really bad depression stage, and one day they saw me doing something I'm not very proud of now." I drew another picture of the window, and I noticed that he hasn't said anything. "You okay?" I looked over at him, and I saw that he had a far away look on his face.

"By something, do you mean..." He trailed off and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I did it for about a month and a half because I was so badly broken. I haven't been able to keep a tight relationship with people around with me because I'm afraid that if I do I'll lose them like I did my parents." I admitted for the first time in a year. The only other person I ever told this to was to Macy, and she didn't care which makes me love her even more.

"Okay, enough about me. Tell me something that's exciting about you." I said looking over at him for the first time in the last five minutes.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything." I said tucking a leg under me.

"Well my favorite thing to do is to play the guitar."

"You like playing guitar too?" I asked him. I was surprised because he looks someone who loves playing sports, not someone who loves playing music.

"Yeah, it's one of my many passions. What about you? What's your favorite thing to do?" I noticed that we were sitting in the driveway of the orphanage.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I loved playing my guitar, playing the piano and singing. I used to write my own songs, but after the accident I couldn't really write anymore. It's reminds me too much of my mom. She was amazing." I looked at him and he had the look of understanding in his eyes.

"I know how you feel. My grandpa died when I was ten. He taught me how to play everything; from play the guitar to playing the trumpet. We don't know what he died from, but the doctors told us it was from a heart attack. I think it was something else entirely." I nodded and grabbed my bag from the floor and pulled it into my lap.

"I guess I should get going. Macy is probably wondering why I didn't answer her." I went to open the door when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned back around and looked at him with a look of confusion.

"You never told me your name."

"Oh, I'm Jailyn." I stuck my hand at to him.

"I'm Collin." He shook my hand and I smiled. I felt a jolt go through my body

The feeling felt like something I have never felt before now. It felt like ice and electricity was taking turns running through my veins. My breath seemed to be nonexistent while my eyes fluttered shut from pleasure pain of the feeling. My mind was flooded with different colors and noises that turned into different images.

I could see myself as clear as if I was looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was blowing around me from the wind and I was running along a beach. I had a bright smile on my face and I couldn't remember myself being this happy. I turned around and saw that a tall guy with brown hair was laughing as well as chasing me. Strong arms wrapped around me and the image was replaced with me lying in the grass with my head resting on the stomach of the brown haired guy. He said something that made me laugh, and I pointed up at the sky towards a cloud that made as both laugh. The next vision showed me standing on a beach in a red dress the went down to my knees, and it hugged my body in all the right places. I didn't have shoes on, and I could feel the grains of the sand going through my toes. I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see the brown haired guy walking towards me with his red shirt untucked from his black dress pants, and he was barefoot also.

The next vision showed me sitting in the car, and I was holding the hand of the brown haired boy. The look on the his face was of pleasure and delight, while on my face was confusion but also pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at me like he understood everything that just happened, like I was everything to him. I was jolted to the present and I opened my eyes and opened my my eyes to see the dark haired boy was sitting in front of me and just like in the vision, he was smiling at me.

"It's you." He whispered. "You're the one."

He released my hands and framed both sides of my face and I felt a wave of calmness come over me.

"Breath Jailyn." I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. I took in a deep breath of air and I felt the air rush in and out frantically while I blinked. My head cleared a little but I still felt my pounding headache. I continued to look at Colin, not able to look away from his blue eyes that looked at me with such need and want.

"What just happened?" I asked when I could finally find my voice.

"Please don't freak out. Don't be scared. I promise you that there's nothing to worry about."

I felt something strange go through my head. Like something was pushing its way into my thoughts or my body somehow. I felt him. I gasped and looked up at him. He smiled, realizing what I felt.

"I can feel your heat beating, and I can feel your joy and happiness." I didn't know how I knew all of this, I just did.

I brought one of my hands to my chest and also to his to feel the beating of his heart as if it were my own. I felt his concern over me, he was worried that I was going to run when he told me everything, he felt an intense sense of longing and protection for me, but more than anything, I felt his utter joy at what was happening between us, and I had no idea what that was.

"You can feel me already." He laughed a breathy chuckle and the next words he spoke were barely above a whisper. "Wow this is absolutely incredible."

"What are you... I mean I don't understand." He chuckled and smiled.

He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. How could I have not noticed this before? He looked the same to me as before; the same sweet guy but he was so different than before, it's hard to even explain. My body was singing from happiness from being under his calming hands. I wanted to touch him, to hug him, to do whatever a normal couple would do.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "There will be plenty of time for that later, but now." I gasped and looked at him, realizing that he heard what I was thinking. "Don't sorry, it won't always be like this. You will learn to control it, so that I can only hear what you want me to hear." He rubbed my cheek and another wave of calmness went through me. "You know I would never hurt you right?"

I nodded and said, "Why? Why do I feel that?"

"Because you are my significant, my soul mate, and I'm yours. It usually doesn't happen when we're this young. And it hasn't been happening at all with the families in years."

"Imprinted?" I replied sounding confused. "That doesn't make sense."

"Imprinting is when we sort claim each other, almost like were stamping a seal on out souls. You're imbedded in me and I in you. And it's very rare to imprint with a human."

I gasped again and he smiled sadly. "Human? If I am human, that what does that make you exactly?"

"I'm human but I'm just not completely. We're Virtuoso, but we call ourselves Aces. We have abilities, or gifts, once we reach a certain age after we imprint."

"What kind of abilities?" I asked.

"A lot of them. Look, Jailyn, I promise I'm going to tell you everything. But first, I have to tell my father everything that just happened. He's the champion of our clan, and in other words he's the leader. He has to know what happened and then we'll talk, ok?"

"What did you mean by we call ourselves Aces?" That was starting to nag at the back off my mind.

"Me, my family, and whoever else is like us. Like you." He watched my face, waiting for me to run out of the car. He looked over my shoulder at the orphanage and I followed his gaze to see Macy standing in the doorway. "You should probably go."

"I don't want to. I mean I kind if can't." I said turning back towards him once I opened the door and tried to get out. My legs didn't want to listen to me.

"It's all so new." He said. "Our imprints don't want us to be away from each other, but I can help you by telling you to leave. Our bodies are in tune with each other. I have to take care of some things here so I want you to go inside and see your friend. I can feel you," he patted his chest, "in here, if you need me. You don't have to worry about anything." He cupped my face with his hands and we both sighed at the contact. "Get some rest because you're going to need it tomorrow."

"Now you're just trying to scare me." I smiled and opened the car door. I was instantly pelted with rain drops. "You will come and get me tomorrow right?" I asked before shutting the door.

"Yes I'll be here around ten." He informed me before I shut the door and I ran up to the front door.

"Where have you been and who was that?" I walked passed Macy into the orphanage and I heard her follow me into the kitchen. Max was standing by the counter and I walked around him to grab a bottled water out of the refrigerator.

"I was at the library and that was Collin. I met him at the library and he offered to give me a ride." I smiled at the thought of Matt.

"Well you could have texted me back you know." She sounded hurt. I turned to watch her go and stand next to Max.

"I know and I forgot to when he offered me the ride." I pulled her in for a hug. "I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow."

"Um yeah, about that." I pulled away from her and went to stand by the doorway across from her.

"What's wrong?" I leaned against the wall.

"I've actually got some bad news." She trailed off and looked down at her hands. She began playing with the string on her shirt.

"You can do it." Max said rubbing her back and she looked up at him.

"But I'm scared." She looked

"Would you just tell me already? You're killing me over here." She looked away from Max and to me. The next seven words she spoke is something I will never forget.

"I'm being adopted and I leave tomorrow."

**So what did you guys think? Ya or nah? Please let me know and R&R!**

**Whispers in a Thundercloud. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter number 3 is here! I feel so accomplished! Now I just have to get my idea for the next chapter into words. This should be interesting. **

**All the credit goes to Shelly Crane.**

**Chapter 3:**

"You're being what!" I exclaimed and dropped my bottled water. She jumped from my outburst and took a small step away from me.

"I'm being adopted." She looked down at the carpet as if it became really interesting that very second.

"Adopted. You're really being adopted." I ran my hands through my hairs and turned around. Adopted? My best friend is really about to leave me and I've been sitting at a stupid library all day. I walked into the living room and I saw that there wasn't anyone there. Probably ran to their rooms when I screamed. A question popped into my head, and I was scared of what the answer was going to be. "How long have you known about this?"

"A week." She whispered and I almost didn't hear her.

"A week?" I could feel the anger starting to boil in my chest. "You have known this for a whole week and you didn't tell me." She pressed closer to Max and Max stepped in front of her, as if he was protecting her from me.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to you react like this." She said from behind Max and I couldn't keep my anger from coming out.

"How did you expect me to act! Am I supposed to be jumping up and down squealing like a little girl who just got a kitten for Christmas? You're my best friend, more like my sister, and you kept this big secret from me for a whole week!" I felt tears start to run down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them off my face. "I could have done a lot more with you this week. I could have been with you tonight instead of sitting at a stupid library."

"I expected you to be happy for us." She said and stepped from around Max.

I looked over at Max and the feeling that I got when I found out about my parents death come to repeat itself. "You are leaving too?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I found out the time that Macy did." His face expression softened.

"Just great! This day keeps getting better and better by every second." I walked into the kitchen and looked out the window. How could someone that I care about so much, decided to keep a secret this big from me for a week? I heard someone walk into the kitchen, but I didn't bother to turn around because I knew it was Macy. Macy's footsteps are a lot softer than Max's footsteps are.

She walked over and hugged me from behind. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It feels like that night all over again." I didn't have to explain what the night was, because she knew exactly what I was talking about. "I've always been afraid of losing people I love. Sometimes I wonder if there is anyone out there afraid to lose me." I turned around to look at her. "I knew one of us were going to be adopted, but I didn't know that it was going to be this hard when we found out that your best friend is leaving." Tears were streaming down both our faces now.

"We can always text each other, and see each other over our break. Jailyn tomorrow is going to be the hardest and saddest thing that has happened to me since my parents died. You're my sister no matter what, and nothing is ever going to change that." I pulled her in for a hug. I wasn't ready to give up my best friend yet. "I'm sorry, I was being stupid and I was scared. I'm moving to a new house, a new place, and a new school. Max told me that I should have told you. Didn't you Max?"

I didn't even hear him come in and I looked over Macy's shoulder to see him standing in the doorway. He smiled and continued to watch us. "The important thing is that you have each other right now."

"Do you forgive me?" She asked me and I smiled at her.

"Yeah Macy, I forgive you." Her hug became tighter and I closed my eyes. Tears continued to run down my face and we continued to stand there and squeeze each other. A few minutes later, I felt warm arms wrap around us and that just made Macy and I cry even harder. I pulled away from them after a few minutes and wiped under my eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

I felt the pounding headache starting to come back and I really just wanted to go to bed. To just act like this was all a dream. "Guys I'm tired and I have a pounding headache. Can we just talk about this more tomorrow?" I looked between the two and I saw Max start nodding.

"Yeah, go on up and I'll send Macy up in a few minutes. I want to talk to her." I turned and started to walk towards stairs. I stumbled up the stairs and made it to my room. When I walked in I saw that most of her belongings were packed into boxes. The only thing that wasn't packed were her blankets, pillows, and a pair of clothes for tomorrow. I slowly got changed into something comfortable to sleep in and took a couple pain killers for my head before I crawled into bed. I can't believe that by tomorrow I'll be sleeping in here by myself. I didn't feel like continuing that thought just let the medicine work its magic and put me to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I was hit by a bus and it was put into reverse a couple of times. I groaned and rolled onto my side and clutched my queasy stomach, while feeling like a sledge hammer was repeatedly hitting me in the back of the head. Every part of my body felt like it was going to fall off, and the places that I was hurting wasn't pleasant at all.

After a few minutes of laying there, I sat up in bed and the room started spinning followed by stars. The only other time this has ever happened to me was when I got really sick. Please don't tell me I'm starting to catch a cold. Maybe I am getting the flu, and I really hope that I'm not getting that either. I slowly stood up from bed and waddled towards the bathroom.

I stood in front of the bathroom, and let me tell you I looked like I just got back from being lost in the woods for a week. My hair was sticking up in different directions and I had dark bags under my eyes. I saw something black and blue peaking from under my bangs and I swept my bangs to the side. What the hell? I then remembered my little stunt of falling off the bookshelf and hitting myself in the head.

I ran the water in the sink and when it became warm, I splashed it on my face to help me wake up. I wiped my face with a towel and I quickly threw it on the floor when I remembered about Macy leaving today. I ran into the bedroom and I noticed that the boxes that were stacked by the wall were gone. No she can't be gone yet. I quickly threw on a black sweat shirt and made my way down stairs.

I walked in the kitchen to see if she was there and I saw that it was deserted. I got the same results of the other rooms that I checked; the library, the living room, Max's room, and Mrs. Adams office. I looked outside and I saw a blue truck sitting in the drive way and Max was standing next to it, holding the door open for Macy. I opened the front door and started to run across the porch.

"Macy! Macy wait!" She looked up at me and stepped away from the car. I noticed that there were two unfamiliar people standing by the truck watching us, but I really didn't care at that moment. I jumped onto Macy and I almost made us fall over. She started laughing and hugged me. "Were you really going to leave me without telling me goodbye?"

She pulled away and she had a smile on her face, but I could see tears starting to gather in her eyes. "You looked tired and I remembered you didn't feel good last night, so I didn't want to wake you. I surprised you didn't hear us moving boxes out of the room." She pulled me in for another hug, and I squeezed her as if it was our last day we were ever go to see each other.

"Um Jailyn I kind of can't breathe hear." I laughed and pulled away from her.

"Where exactly is my hug?" I turned towards Max and walked into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his arms came around me. He started tickling my sides and I squirmed and pulled away laughing.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you guys last night." I wiped the tears from under my eyes. "I am going to miss you both." I was pulled into a hug by Macy, and I felt her shaking in my arms. I heard a throat clear behind me and I pulled away from Macy. I turned to see that the couple was standing behind us.

"Oh sorry, this is Jailyn. Jailyn this is Rachael and Andrew, my adoptive parents." Macy said behind me and they smiled. I smiled back at them but it felt forced.

"Hi." I said and I heard Macy trying not to laugh next to me.

"How do you know Macy?" Andrew asked and resisted rolling my eyes.

"She was my roommate and she's my best friend." Couldn't they have figured that out about five minutes ago? Max was watching me with a smile on his face and I have a feeling he knew what I was think. He mouthed 'stupid' while making a funny face and it took everything I had not to laugh.

"Well Macy and Max, I think its better that we get going. It's a long drive back to the house." Rebecca said and they both got into truck. Well nice meeting you too.

I turned to Macy and saw that her smile was gone and she was starring at the car. "I guess this is goodbye then." She turned to look at me and I could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"It's not going to be forever." I told her and I felt a lump in my throat. "Ill text you later okay? Tell me about your new house." I pulled her in for a hug and I heard a car beep from behind us. I turned around and glared at them. Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Well we got to go. I'll text you in a few hours." She gave me a quick hug and climbed into the car with Max following behind her. I watched and the truck pulled out of the driveway and continued to watch them until I could see the truck going down the road anymore. I felt an aching starting in my back and in my legs. I groaned and continued to make my way up the porch steps. I made my way up the stairs to get ready for when Collin gets here, and when I walked into the room it looked really empty on one half of the room.

I walked over to my closet and wondered what I was going to wear. Wow it's the first time in years that I'm actually caring about what I'm going to wear, especially for a guy. I had jitters. I was freaking out. I put on a forest green blouse over my black cami and slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans with some silver hoops. I then ran into the bathroom to fixed my hair and slick on some makeup, before walking into the room and looking down at the parking lot.

After awhile I felt a bubble of anxiety and nerves. What exactly happened last night? I can't believe that I'm bound to Matt in some weird twisted soul mate way. I can't believe that Macy and Max left today. What's going to happen to me after this? Is it going to get better, or is it going to turn out the way it did with my parents.

Before I could really start to have a mental breakdown I went and grabbed my guitar from where it sat leaning against the wall. I sat on my bed and strummed a few cords. After a few minutes of warming up, I started to focus on the lyrics and rhythm of my favorite song. It was "Stay" by Florida Georgia Line. The first time that I heard it was after my parents accident and I've always loved since then.

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face.  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain.  
In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?

My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black.  
Without your touch I'm not gonna last.  
It feels like my walls are caving in.  
And I'll do anything to have you here again.

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?

Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.  
And I can't stand to be alone.  
Please know this is not your fault.

And all I want...

Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay.  
There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday.

And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?

Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?

****When I finished playing my song, I heard clapping coming from the doorway. I jumped, almost dropping my guitar, and looked up to see Collin standing in the doorway. I gasped and ran over to him, excited that he didn't think that I was a freak. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I sighed in relief as I felt the release of the tension, the queasiness, the aching muscles, everything, as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I pulled back to look at him, and he looked even better in the light. I looked up into his face and he looked down at me with a smile. I could see into his mind as if it was a window. He had felt me beginning to have doubts in my mind and he ran all the way here, hoping to get to me before it really got bad. But he didn't have to worry about that when he felt me starting to calm down and when he saw my playing my guitar on my bed. He was also feeling the pains of not being with me and I was glad that I wasn't the only one affected at being away from him. He also loved the way I looked in green.

I smiled and bit my lip.

"Hi," I said after finding my voice.

"Hi," he smiled and still had his arms wrapped around me. "You're a great singer by the way." He reached up and pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"Really?"

"Are you doubting your talent?" He asked sounding confused.

"No, I just rarely sing in front of anyone ever since my parents died. My mom would always sing when she was cooking dinner, or when she was reading." It seemed to get really awkward standing there and I think he realized it too, because he took a step back to give us a little space.

"How was your night?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It wasn't all that great. I learned that my best friend and her brother were being adopted after a week of them knowing and not telling me. They left earlier this morning. Their adoptive parents seemed to not like me because they made Macy and Max leave pretty quickly when I walked outside." His smile disappeared, but I just kept smiling, hoping to make his appear again. "So how was your night?"

"Well it wasn't as bad as yours but you could say mine was interesting." He said and walked over to my desk. He picked up a picture of Macy, Max, and I at the beach and we were standing in the water and I was sitting on Max's shoulders, while Macy had her arm around his waist. Macy and I were wearing matching lime green bikinis. She saw them at a store and said that she just had to get them. That we had to have something where we could act like twins. We took that last year when it was really sunny out and Macy thought it was about time we got out and did something fun for a change. A person that was walking by took it for us. Collin smiled and put it back down.

The next picture he picked up was one where I was sitting on a black horse and my mom and dad were standing in front of me. I was holding a blue ribbon in my hand and I had a bright smile on my face. I used to work in a horse barn when my parents were alive. I would go there every day after school and it almost became like a second home to me. I had my own horse assigned to me and his name was Shadow. He was the best horse that someone could ask to have. It was my job to clean his stall, brush him, feed him, take him out to practice, and everything else a horse needed. One year the owners asked me if I wanted to compete in one of the races, and I of course said yes because that's all I have been thinking about for years. I won first place and it was one of the happiest days in my life.

"That's it? Not explanation on what happened?" I asked him after a minute of him not explaining what happened.

"Oh sorry, I got distracted." He smiled at me over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes, but I continued to watch him look at my photos. "I'll give you the shortened version. I told my family about us imprinting yesterday, and they're pretty excited to meet you. Our family hasn't had someone find their significance in about ten years. That's all changed now that you're here."

"Interesting. Okay let's go meet the new family." I grabbed my bag off my bed and I turned to look at him and he had a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"I just didn't expect you to be so excited to meet my family. I was more like expecting you to be more nervous." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Well I have a lot of questions and I know you have the answers. But if you want me to be nervous, I can just stay here and be scared of you." I saw him cringe at the thought as I pulled him out of my room. I closed the door behind me before walking us towards the stairs.

"Well before you start dragging me down the stairs, I have to know if you have a car." I gave him a weird look but I pulled my keys from my bag.

"Yeah, why?" I put my keys in his outstretch hand and we continued to walk down the stairs.

"Um because I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk five miles to get my house." I gasped when I realized that he said he ran here.

"You ran five miles to get here?" I may be on the track team, but my dad never had us run that many miles.

"I was already out for a walk because everyone in the house was being really noisy like always. I need some fresh air. I didn't realize that I was out for that long until I felt you having the withdrawals this morning and I checked my phone. I didn't want to take the time to run back home, grab my car, and make my way back to you. I was already half way here anyway." I realized that his hair wasn't wet and I reached up to run my hand through his hair. I heard his sharp intake of breath and I looked at his face to see him watching me. I felt heat run up to my face and I pulled my hand quickly away.

"Sorry, I just noticed that you weren't sweaty and I was making sure that I wasn't imagining things." He grinned and took my hand in his.

"Yeah well I didn't have to run far, so I really didn't work up a sweat. Also I go out running every morning so that probably helps." I nodded in understanding and pulled him outside. I made sure the door was closed before pulling him over to my car. It was a used green malibu and I bought it with the money that I had saved up in my bank account.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" he unlocked the door for me and held it open for me to get in. I got in and looked up at Collin. He had a hand resting on the door and one was on the roof of the car.

"Yeah what is it?" He had a smile on his face so I knew he wasn't worried about something bad happening.

"Why did it feel like I had the flu this morning? I mean I had a headache yesterday, but that was pretty normal." I mumbled the last part and played with the strap on my bag.

I heard him chuckle and I look back up at him. "Those are called withdrawals. Withdrawals make you feel sick, almost like you have the flu like you said. It's worse in the beginning, but over time it will start to fade. In order for it to go away we have to be in physical contact all the time, or else it will get worse the more time you're away." I cringed when I thought about being in more pain then I was this morning. He reached down and cupped my cheek in his and I let out a sigh of relief. My own personal cure.

"Well then I better not have to suffer for too long, because I plan on seeing you every day. I don't think I could deal with that again." The words came out before I could even stop them from flowing out of my mouth. Heat rushed to my face again and I looked away.

He pulled my face up with his chin, making my automatically lean into his touch. He smiled at that and crouched down in front of me. "Hearing you say that without you actually hearing everything that comes with my life just made my day. Good answer by the way" I smiled and playfully pushed him away.

"I know right? I came up with it by myself. Also I have questions that need answered and us sitting here is not getting us anywhere. We better get going." He chuckled and closed my door, before rounding the car to his side. I twisted the key into the ignition and I felt the car roar to life underneath me.

"So tell me what your family is like." I asked after a couple of minutes of watching him.

"My parents are Rachel and Matthew, and I'm sure that they're going to have you call them that. They say that calling the Mr. and Mrs. Keys is going to make them sound old." He rolled his eyes and made a quick glance over at me. "I have two siblings, an older brother whose name is Dominic and I have a younger sister whose name is Selena, which makes me the middle child of this crazy family. Dominic has already found his significance and has moved out of the house already. He and his wife, Tami, have a baby girl named Willow. She four and the sweetest girl ever. Selena is only fifteen, so she hasn't quite reached the age to imprint."

"You have to be a certain age to imprint? That sounds a little weird."

"Yes there is, but you see we imprinted before we became certain age." He turned down a road and I realized that we were in the county side. I watched a farm go by, and a couple of horses were out grazing. I smiled and turned back to look at Collin. "What was your family like?"

"My mother was always sweet and kind, and she would rarely get mad at me unless it was about my music. She would help me with my music whenever I needed it, so in other words she was my music teacher. On every Thursday, we would go downstairs to the basement and practice for hours. We would sing together, and play the songs together. She was the best mom in the world." I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away." My dad is one person that I'm going to miss as much as my mom. He was kind but when he gets mad at something or someone, you really don't want to be in the same room as him. I remember this one time that I had a C in science, and my dad exploded when he found out. He said that I need to take more time and work harder on my assignments. I've understood science so let's just say the lecture didn't do me much." We both laughed and I noticed that we were pulling into a drive way.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that you actually live here." What I saw in front of me seemed like it was only supposed to be in a dream.

** Cliffy! Okay so how did I do about putting in the song? Was it to long? Should I have only put part of it in? It's my first time with putting a song in my story, so I really want to know what you think. But I also want to know what you think about my story. If you have an idea on what I should put into the next chapter, let me know. R&R please!**

**Whispers in a Thundercloud. XD**


	4. Author Note(I'm not deleting the story!)

Okay, You're all probably wondering when I'm going to update again, and I'm going to tell you that it's going to be soon. I haven't had internet connection for awhile until now. But the next chapters are saved on a different computer. Yeah, I know. But I promise that I'll be getting it up and running soon. Thank you for being patient and for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. It means a lot too me. ~Whispers in a Thundercloud~ 


End file.
